


Loved And Lost

by Saucery



Series: Fanmixes [58]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Agony, Angst, Audio Format: Streaming, Canonical Character Death, Childhood Memories, Cover Art, Devotion, Drama, Embedded Images, Fanmix, First Love, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, Growing Old, Growing Up, Headcanon, Hope, Loss, Love, M/M, Marauders, Memories, Music, Mutual Pining, Past, Romance, Sad, Sad and Happy, Teenagers, Tenderness, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, True Love, Wistful, Yearning, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Remus/Sirius fanmix, composed of flashbacks to their youth, so full of hope, and the tragedy that eventually befalls them.</p><p>“’Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.” — Alfred Tennyson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loved And Lost

* * *

 

01\. **Sia And Dawson’s Creek** \- What’s A Soulmate // 02. **Mutemath** \- You Are Mine // 03. **Blitzen Trapper** \- Furr // 04. **Patrick Wolf** \- Time Of My Life // 05. **Alex Clare** \- Too Close (To Love You) // 06. **The Black Keys** \- Lonely Boy // 07. **Billy Talent** \- Ever Fallen In Love? (With Someone You Know You Shouldn’t’ve) // 08. **Mason Jennings** \- The Light // 09. **The National** \- Slow Show // 10. **Powderfinger** \- Nature Boy // 11. **Sea Wolf** \- You’re A Wolf // 12. **The Notwist** \- Consequence // 13. **Brand New** \- The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot // 14. **Andrew Belle** \- In My Veins // 15. **Hurts** \- Confide In Me // 16. **Brian Buckley Band** \- I Am Human // 17. **Civil Twilight** \- Letters From The Sky // 18. **David Gray** \- The Other Side // 19. **Alex Clare** \- When Doves Cry // 20. **Morrissey** \- The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get // 21. **TV On The Radio Feat. The XX** \- Wolf Like The XX // 22. **Weezer** \- Heart Songs // 23. **The Killers** \- When You Were Young // 24. **Cary Brothers** \- Ride // 25. **Daniel De Bourg** \- Crazy In Love // 26. **José González** \- Killing For Love // 27. **Evans Blue** \- Eclipsed // 28. **VAST** \- You Destroy Me // 29. **Patrick Wolf** \- Wind In The Wires // 30. **Neil Young** \- Helpless // 31. **The Dodos** \- The Season // 32. **Sub Focus Feat. Alex Clare** \- Endorphins (Sub Focus Vs. Fred V  & Grafix Remix) // 33. **The National** \- About Today // 34. **Echo & The Bunnymen** \- The Killing Moon // 35. **Cold War Kids** \- First // 36. **The Bravery** \- Time Won’t Let Me Go // 37. **Jaymes Young** \- What Is Love // 38. **The Black Ghosts** \- Full Moon // 39. **They Might Be Giants** \- Birdhouse In Your Soul // 40. **John Doe** \- The Losing Kind // 41. **Stone Sour** \- Hesitate // 42. **The Black Keys** \- Strange Desire // 43. **The Cinematic Orchestra** \- To Build a Home // 44. **Trading Yesterday** \- Shattered // 45. **Scouting For Girls** \- This Ain’t A Love Song // 46. **Grizzly Bear** \- Gun-Shy // 47. **Rudimental Feat. John Newman & Alex Clare** \- Not Giving In // 48. **Wolf Parade** \- I’ll Believe In Anything // 49. **Patrick Wolf** \- Born To Die //  50. **Corvyx** \- Dark Paradise

**([LISTEN](http://8tracks.com/saucery/loved-and-lost))**

 

* * *


End file.
